Letting it Out
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Sky tries to get Bridge to open up after being kidnapped by Bork. Set after 'Missing'. It's the same story, just changed a bit.


Disclaimer: Don't own SPD

Summary: Sky tries to get Bridge to open up after 'Missing'

dl

dl

rec room

dl

Sky glanced over his roommate who was talking to Syd and Z about what new upgrades he had given his computer and quite frankly, they looked as though they were waiting for Bridge to stop telling them about the 'joys of making toast while upgrading a machine' or the excitement of watching the computer countdown before it gifted the waitee with a couple of buttery (wiggle the fingers) waffles.

It was almost as though what had happened two days ago was completely forgotten.

The Blue Ranger knew Bridge and what jad happened was troubling him more than he was letting on. To the others, Bridge still seemed to be the same, unaffected by that day and he did nothing to rectify it and he had fooled everyone.

Everyone except Sky.

Because Sky was the one person Bridge could not fool, no matter how hard he tried. You didn't room with one person, work on the same squad and hang out with the same without forming a bond like family. He had woken up to hear Bridge mumbling about 'being squashed' in his sleep but in the morning, he would act as if he did not have a nightmare. Sky knew that Bridge was still shaken up by the events of the day but he didn't want to worry anyone.

Sky smiled. That was so typical Bridge. Always thinking of others, never of himself. The green Ranger was definitely the heart of the team and the glue that held them together. Whenever two rangers fought, Bridge would be there to calm them down and solve the argument without taking anyone's side. If someone was sad, he would listen to their problems and once done, would offer a piecce of buttery toast and tell them everything would work out.

"Bridge, that's fascinating," Syd's voice broke Sky out of his thoughts, "but why would anyone want a waffle while they're researching?"

Bridge pondered this for a minute before responding, "Maybe they get hungry and a waffle would be nice."

Z was trying to stifle her laughter, "Only you Bridge . . ." "What does that mean?" he asked with a look of pure confusion on his face which only made her laugh harder which caused him to laugh as well.

Sky couldnt help but llet out a couple of chuckles of his own but no one heard him adn the trio began to talk about the fight with Bork. Sky noticed that Bridge's smile became forced at the mntion of Bork and his eyes looked slightly haunted. I'll find out what happened to you Bridge, Sky thought, I'm going to make you tell me no matter what.

dl

dl

sky and bridge's room

dl

Sky sat on his bed, reading (A/N surprise surprise) the SPD handbook, waiting for his roommate to come back so that they could talk. The door hissed opened to reveal the Green Ranger who gave Sky a small smile as he gathered his night clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes, Bridge came back into the room and sat on the bed, grabbing a computer manual and Sky waited for him to start a conversation as was their daily routine. Bridge remained silent and after a few minutes Sky broke the ice, "How are you feeling?"

The Green Ranger visibly tensed at the words but relaxed quickly, "I'm doing good."

At this Sky lost his temper and threw the handbook on the bed, "Don't give me that crap, Bridge! I've been watching you these last couple of days and you are not acting like someone who's 'doing good'! You flinch everytime we mention Bork and you start freaking out whenever you see a small room!"

Bridge also put down his manual and glared at Sky, "I'm claustrophobic!"

"Since when?! You always loved exploring small, enclosed places when you were a kid! You said so yourself!"

"I was lying!"

Sky stood up sat down on the foot of Bridge's bed, "No, you are lying now. I want to know the truth. What did Bork do to you?"

The other Ranger kept his gaze on his hands, "Aside from beat the crap out of me and lock me in a small, enclosed room, he didn't do anything else."

"Liar."

That simple word from Sky did it. Bridge broke down and began to cry. Sky moved closer to the younger Ranger and pulled him into a bear hug, holding him tightly. There was no sound in the room except for Bridge's hiccuping and crying and Sky's breathing. After a few minutes, the Green Ranger began to calm down and he pulled away, wiping his eyes. Sky saw that Bridge was getting extremely tired as he always did after crying, since his own emotions along with the others he felt put a strain on his mind, but decided now would be a good time to get information out of him.

"Bridge, something that has affected you this badly cannot be kept inside," Sky's voice said gently as he laid a hand on the psychic's hair and ruffled it. "Tell me what happened."

Bridge kept his eyes downward and spoke in a soft mumble, "He kpt me in a small room with no way out, except for a small grate in the ceiling and he busted my morpher. When I first talked to Jack it seemed like a normal room, but when I was waiting for him . . ." he swallowed heavily, trying to forget the fear he felt when the wall nearly crushed him.

"Go on," Sky's gentle voice broke through.

"While I was waiting, the wall began moving forward. I was so scared Sky. Just the thought of being in a slowly shrinking room which was about to crush me, it scared me," his voice broke.

"But it didn't kill you. Jack saved you." Sky pointed out.

"That doesn't matter Sky!" Bridge yelled, standing up. "What matters is that I nearly had a very painful and slow death. If Jack had been even a second more late, then you could say good bye to you Green Ranger!"

Sky also stood up, "No Bridge. What matters is that you're alive and safe. You're back with your friends and Bork is in prison"

Bridge nodded, sensing the truth in the words but also remembering the fear and panic he felt. Suddenly Sky's arms were around him again and were holding him tightly, allowing him to elt out all the tears he normally hid behind his smile. Bridge broke out of the embrace after a few minutes and smiled up at Sky, a real smile for once, "Thank you."

Sky smiled back at him, "Anytime." He let go and got into his own bed, "We better get to sleep. If Cruger finds us up after curfew, he'll make me wash the entrance again and probably ban you from toast."

The Blue Ranger had to laugh at Bridge's horrified expression at the thought of no toast, "Dear lord, I'd prefer to be squashed by Bork."

Bridge gave him a sleepy smile, "Thanks for making me strong enough to even joke about that incident."

Sky's voice was as sleepy as Bridge's, "You had the strenght. I just pulled it out."

This said, the two roommates fell asleep and the nexr day, Bridge was back to normal and this time, even Sky could feel it.


End file.
